


Divine

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Safe Word Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: After everything Renfri has been through, Yennefer wants to show her that sex can be an amazing, loving experience. Mostly just fluffy smut.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Divine

“We don’t have to do this,” Yennefer said gently, dusting a loose curl away from Renfri’s cheek and tucking it behind her ear. The woman blushed and ducked her head. 

“Why not? Everyone else is doing it.”

“This isn’t about everyone else,” Yen scoffed. “This is about me and you. Mostly you.”

Renfri grimaced. “That doesn’t sound very even.” Yen chuckled.

“We can do even another time. But today I just want to lavish you with attention, if that’s what you truly want.”

“I...I think I do. But I don’t-” She blushed again, and this time it colored her throat and faded into the lining of her shirt. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, that part is easy, love. Just lay back.”

Yen helped lower Renfri gently to the bed. She looked divine like this, hair splayed out across the pillow in a halo of soft brown curls, small frame dressed in a big shirt and underwear. Yes, she looked divine, but she also looked unsure. Hesitant. Yennefer knew this was a big deal for Renfri. She’d been through enough trauma that sex wasn’t something she let herself have. This was new, and probably terrifying, and Yen wanted nothing more than to show her that she was safe and loved. She leaned over her and pressed a soft, slow kiss to her plush lips. 

“What’s your safe word?”

“Dagger.”

“Good girl.” Yen kissed along her jaw. “Please use it for any reason at all. I want you to enjoy this, and if you’re uncomfortable I want to stop.”

“Okay,” Renfri said, and then let out a soft gasp as Yennefer leaned in again and sucked along her jawline. She trailed her hands down and back up Renfri’s clothed ribs, lulling her into a soft, comfortable state. 

“Do you want me to leave your shirt on?”

“Yes,” Renfri said shyly. “But...but you can still go under it.” 

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

Yennefer lifted the edge of Renfri’s shirt and stilled her hand flat against her stomach, letting it rest as Renfri’s stomach tensed, then slowly released. Yen’s hand was warm, soft, and she found herself sinking deeper into the pillows. When she was sufficiently comfortable Yen started to move her hand upward, tracing patterns along Renfri’s ribs. The woman giggled and pulled Yennefer down into a kiss as those fingers moved higher. The first graze along the underside of her breast made her shudder into Yennefer’s open mouth as their tongues moved in sync. She felt the urge to tense up again, but Yen’s fingers were gentle along her skin and she simply placed a hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Those fingers moved higher, higher…

She gasped at the first touch against her nipple, a feeling like electricity shooting through her body and settling between her legs. Yennefer pulled back a few inches and smiled at her. She pinched her nipple softly, surveying Renfri’s face for any signs of discomfort, but Renfri was staring at her with half-lidded eyes and a lovely blush on her cheeks. 

“Is this okay?” Yen asked as she moved her hand to the other breast, tweaking that nipple as well. Renfri arched into the touch and a whine slipped from her lips. She nodded. “Okay. Can I lift your shirt?” Another nod, and she carefully pulled her hand away to grasp the bottom of Renfri’s shirt and pull it up slowly. She drank in the sight of lightly tanned skin, small breasts with dark areolas, nipples hard against the cool air. 

“You are so beautiful, darling.” Yen kissed down her throat, drinking in her soft sighs of pleasure. “I’m going to move to your stomach now, okay love?”

Renfri hummed in acknowledgment and curled her fingers in Yen’s hair to ground herself, though her head felt clouded in the best of ways. Yennefer, true to her words, moved down the bed so she was level with Renfri’s stomach. She placed kisses all along the skin, over her belly button, up her ribs. She glanced up at Renfri to check that the other woman was doing okay; her eyes were closed now, lips parted. Yen blew air over her chest as a warning before she leaned in and took a nipple gently between her lips. The reaction was immediate - Renfri tightened her grip in Yen’s hair and pulled her away from her body just a few inches. Yen let herself be pulled, eyebrows scrunched with concern.

“Was that too much?”

“N-no,” Renfri stuttered. “I mean, yes. I just wasn’t ready for the...feeling of it. But it was good. Sorry, I probably over-reacted-”

Yen shushed her as she ran her fingers through Renfri’s hair. “I told you we can stop for any reason. I meant it. Do you want to stop for now?”

“No, I want you to do it again.”

Yennefer nodded and, with a smile, brought her lips back down. This time she flicked her tongue lightly over Renfri’s nipple, savoring the sharp intake of breath above her, before she wrapped her lips around her. She sucked, let her teeth graze over the flesh, as her other hand rested on Renfri’s side, rubbing soothing patterns into her skin.

“Fuck, Yen…”

Yennefer hummed, smiling as the sensation made Renfri dig her nails into her scalp. She was trying to ignore her own body’s desires, attention solely on her lover, but she was faintly aware of the growing wetness between her legs in response to those beautiful, soft moans. She worked Renfri’s nipple between her lips, wetting it with her tongue, and the woman arched into her touch. She pulled off with a soft pop and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. As she did so she let her hand rest on Renfri’s hip, drawing circles to get her comfortable with being touched lower down.

“Can you- _ah_!”

“Yes, love?” Yen pulled away completely.

Renfri blinked, getting used to the feeling of the air against her wet skin. “Um, lower? Please?”

“Of course. You’ll tell me immediately if it’s too much?” She squeezed Renfri’s hip for emphasis. The woman smiled and nodded and, to Yen’s surprise, grabbed her hand and moved it to her upper thigh. Their eyes locked, so full of love and trust that Yen couldn’t help but kiss her again. She could kiss her all night if that’s all Renfri wanted, but clearly she wanted something more. At the very least, she was willing to try something more. Yennefer reversed her direction, peppering kisses down Renfri’s body, pulling her shirt down as she went, earning a quiet “thank you” from her lover. When she got to the lining of her panties she dragged her lips slowly side to side. Renfri’s stomach quivered and her hand threaded back in Yen’s dark hair. It was an anchor as much as it was a vehicle of consent, a way for her to say what she did and didn’t want without having to say the words. Yen’s hand worked along her thighs, brushing first the outer part before moving inward, and to her satisfaction Renfri parted her thighs just so. 

“More,” she breathed. Yen smiled into her skin before she slowly, so slowly, kissed over Renfri’s panties. From this angle she could smell her heat, warm and intoxicating, and she reminded herself to take it slow. This was for Renfri. Renfri, who was spreading her thighs wider, gripping her hair a little tighter to push her head downward. She knew what Renfri wanted now. She brought both of her hands to Renfri’s thighs and spread them wider, resting her fingers so close to where she really wanted them. Her lips moved down until she felt Renfri’s clit through her panties.

“Fuck!” Her thighs jerked into the touch and Yen let her, making no move to control how and when she moved her body. She hummed against her body, knowing the sensation would add to the pleasure, and flicked her tongue out in a similar motion as she had done with her nipple. She could feel the wetness through Renfri’s panties, coating her chin as she moved in circles, from her clit and down over her folds. She wanted so badly to feel the warm flesh bare against her tongue but she was waiting for Renfri’s signal.

She startled when Renfri’s fingers were suddenly grazing her cheek. She hooked them into the side of her panties and pulled them aside. Yen couldn’t stop the soft groan as she took in the sight of her lover, wet and pink and swollen from her arousal. She looked into Renfri’s eyes for confirmation; the woman gave her a dazed smile and nodded, and Yennefer wasted no time taking the panties away from Renfri so she could hold them open herself and lick her properly. She tasted so much stronger, a tang that made her mouth water as her tongue moved through her folds. When she got to Renfri’s clit the woman moaned loudly and wrapped both hands through her hair, pushing her face down harder. Yen growled and wrapped her lips around the soft bundle of nerves, sucking her hard enough to make her legs shake but gentle enough to not overstimulate her.

“Oh fuck, that feels so- _ah_ , don’t stop, please don’t stop...” Renfri spread her legs wider, dug her heels into the bed, and thrust up to meet the rough flicks of Yennefer’s tongue. Yen brought the thumb of her unoccupied hand over and dragged it through Renfri’s wet folds. She moved her face down, hand up, so that she was circling Renfri’s clit with her thumb as her tongue worked over her hole. She pressed in slowly, moaning at the way the tight muscle stretched over her tongue, the heavenly taste clouding her senses. Renfri grinded up into her tongue as Yen fucked her open.

“Oh my god...I think I’m- _shit_ , I’m close,” Renfri whined, rutting harder against her lover’s face. Yen smirked and pushed her tongue a little deeper, moving her thumb just that bit faster, savoring the moans and the way Renfri’s thighs trembled. Renfri’s hand tightened in her hair, pushing her head down to meet her thrusts. Yen felt the moment her walls tightened around her tongue and her clit pulsed, tasting her sweet release. Renfri shoved her hand in her mouth, but even that wasn’t enough to mask the loud moan that ripped through her as her body tightened and released, tension snapping in a sensation that made her head spin with pleasure. She shook, legs snapping closed around Yen’s ears. It took her almost a full minute of shuddering and deep, gasping breaths before she realized that she should probably let Yen go. 

She spread her thighs and used the hand in Yennefer’s hair to pull her up and over her body. Yen placed both hands on the bed beside her to hold her weight off her lover as she smiled gently down at her.

“How was that, dear?”

Renfri let out a deep breath. “Fucking _amazing_. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Believe me, it was my pleasure.” Yen licked her lips to emphasize her point, making Renfri laugh. She pulled Yen down for a bruising kiss, getting used to the feeling of tasting herself on Yen’s tongue. After a moment of soft gasps and dancing tongues, she decided she didn’t mind the taste so much. 

“Can I do anything for you?” Renfri asked as they pulled away. Yennefer shook her head.

“Nope, this wasn’t about me. I can use my vibrator.”

“Hmm...Can I watch?”

Yennefer’s eyes darkened as she stared down at her lover. Renfri arched an eyebrow.

“Hell yes,” Yen finally said, climbing off her to fetch her vibrator from the drawer.


End file.
